(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to product packaging and, more particularly, to product packaging that includes a toy and an ultraviolet light accessory positioned within the packaging to illuminate the toy.
(2) Description of Related Art
Toys with exposable features have long been known in the art. For example, toys have been devised to change colors when exposed to certain elements.
By way of example, some toy dolls have been devised that include skins or exterior surfaces that change color in response to water exposure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,188 (the '188 patent) discloses toy dolls and figurines having surface portions of reversibly changeable color. The '188 patent teaches a doll with an color changing layer positioned on its exterior that will reversibly change color after exposure to water. Such a feature provides a play pattern of allowing a child to simulate a diaper rash on a doll by “wetting” a diaper. Other play patterns can be envisioned, where, for example, the color changing layer is applied to a baby doll bottle. Thus, by filling the bottle with water, the bottle will change colors. After removing the doll and color changing layer from the water exposure, the color changing layers slowly reverts back to its original color.
Other toys have been devised that change color in response to light exposure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,416 (the '416 patent) discloses a photochromatic toy that changes color as a result of exposure to ultraviolet light. More specifically, the '416 patent describes toy soda bottles that have a photochromatic coating that, when exposed to the ultraviolet light, causes the bottles to change color and appear as if they are full of soda. Upon removing the toy soda bottles from the ultraviolet light exposure, the color in the photochromatic coating slowly reverts back to its original color.
As described above and as used in the prior art, the color changing elements (e.g., color changing layer and/or photochromatic coating) slowly change color in response to the applicable exposure element (e.g., water or ultraviolet light). Alternatively, after removal of the applicable exposure element, the color changing element slowly reverts to its original color. In both cases, the color change from the first to the second color, and reversal from the second color to the first color, is not instantaneous.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a toy having exposable features that are immediately revealed when exposed to ultraviolet light and that are immediately concealed upon removal of the ultraviolet light. Further, a need exists for product packaging having such a toy therein with an ultraviolet light accessory positioned within the packaging to illuminate the toy and reveal the exposable feature.